


Stars

by hell_oboys



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Sex, Smut, Song shot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hell_oboys/pseuds/hell_oboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A One Shot based on the song 'Stars' By the XX</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stars

She sat silently as she faced him, his smirk overshadowing his face, and the need to have her exhibited intensely in his eyes. His lips moved slowly and his words were filled with his yearning to devour her. Effy was fixated by his lips, imagining the things they could do, the pleasure they could bring to her, and with her overwhelming imagination coursing through her brain she flushed red, tilting her head down, only to be confronted with the image of his hands; His long slender fingers, with a display of power to them, cause more descriptions to run through her mind. With an eventual gulp Effy raised her head to be met with that powerful, enticing, and devious grin once again. He repeated his last words.  
“Where would you like to go?” Harry questioned.  
Effy couldn’t help but think of the lines she had drawn with her self before arriving on this lustrous glittery night, overwhelmed by the stars in the sky.  
“Don’t worry” Harry whispered slightly, his raspy voice, clearly caused by the alcohol they had shared, interrupted her thinking process. “I bet I already know where you want to go” He finished, grinning once again. Effy swore she felt her knees go week, and a familiar sensation of wetness form in her most private area, all due to the sound of his voice, shuttering through her ears in a sensual and seductive way. 

It wasn’t long before Harry called their server for the evening over swiftly, paying in a rush and lifting himself from his seat. He held his right hand out to Effy as he stood before her helping her up. As Effy stood, Harry’s hand quickly found her lower back, resting firmly in place as he led her outside and to his car. Effy was not one to shy from the flashing of cameras, but still managed to find herself startled as the paparazzi, which had been clearly waiting for Harry’s retreat ever since his entry, snapped continuous photos of the two forcefully, pushing themselves closely into the couples faces as they shouted questions ranging from the eventfulness of their evening together, to the likelihood of a marriage and children to be seen from the two. Effy was somewhat appalled by the lack of decency the people behind the cameras had to show, doing all they could to get a story, not respecting either of them at all. 

Slightly shaken up, Effy found the car ride faintly uncomfortable, and as soon as Harry began to notice his hand quickly retreated from the steering wheel only to find a place on the top of Effy’s thigh, rubbing the smooth pale skin tantalisingly slow, moving higher and higher with every stroke of the warm expanse, calming her slightly as well as increasing her desire and need for him. Harry’s hand was moved from Effy, and in her opinion to early, as the arrived at a dark home-like building, she expected to be his apartment. The engine’s roar flushed into a silence and both of them sat still waiting for each other to say something. Harry turned his head to find himself confronted by Effy’s exotic blue eyes, they seemed to him as if they were windows into the realm beyond the sky.

Their retreat into Harry’s apartment would have appeared staggered to those who passed by viewing the pair, and in some ways it was. Harry had forced his own lips, cooled by the icy London air, upon Effy’s almost instantaneously, his desperate need and craving for her no longer being able to be held within him. Effy had gripped tightly onto the back of Harry’s neck, her hands continuously roaming to his hair, feeling the softness of his brown and curled locks, as she walked backwards, faced with a problem once encountering the stairs. They managed to separate momentarily as Harry struggled with his keys and a frozen lock in front of him, but when he succeeded, they pounced upon one another again. Harry was forced to slam his door shut behind him with only the help of his own foot as he attempted to shrug of both his and Effy’s winter coats simultaneously. 

With a slight struggle to find Harry’s room while entwined with each other, He had managed to rid Effy of her intriguing and flirtatious black dress, leaving her almost bare to him. Effy had forced Harry’s white buttoned up blouse from his body in a hurry, suspecting to have torn his buttons from their stitching’s. Harry forced Effy’s body onto his bed with one push. As she lay there, moving provocatively in front of him, causing him to smirk, he admired her simple features. The way her hair flowed along her face, beautifully messing in a way he was sure only she could manage; the darkness of her eyes, covered in a paste of black eyeliner and framed with mascara, helping him picture a dark side to her; The way her lips curled up into a mischievous smile, reminding him of his own in some ways; and the way her skin, though so pale, seemed to radiate some beam of sunlight in a alluring form. 

With the simple extension and withdrawal of her leg, Effy managed to pull the gazing Harry standing before her, down upon her aching body, edging him closer to her, as she craved his every touch. Harry leaned into her face, placing a subtle kiss on her lips once more before retreating to her neck, and down her body, placing more simple pecks along the way. When Harry encountered the hem of Effy’s laced underwear he placed several more kisses on her stomach as his hands held onto the material loosely, pulling it down slowly, allowing it to pool around her ankles, and for Effy to effortlessly kick the material away to an unspecified location on the floor of Harry’s room. 

Harry wasted no time in efforts of making Effy gasp and shiver. With a simple lick of his tongue along Effy’s already soaked slit, she moaned out, and with the curl of his lips around her most sensitive bud she shuddered beneath him. Harry continued to suck lightly on the delicate flesh of Effy’s most sensitive area as he moved his strong, long digits to her opening. With only the place of Harry’s fingers Effy became more excited, and as he drew them into her she lost all control of her indication of arousal, leaving nothing hidden to Harry’s ears. Her moans and cry’s echoed through the room as Harry continually thrust his fingers into her, while circling her with his tongue. Effy had no doubt that Harry was experienced beyond his years, pleasuring her more, with only his hand and mouth than any other guy had managed with any apparatus at their side. 

With a final exceptionally hard thrust and purse of his lips Harry caused Effy to shiver one last time and admit a scream he was sure could have been heard from Australia. Harry lifted his head and moved to Effy’s side and with a smirk on his face, evidently proud of his actions; he stroked his hand along her stomach, as she recovered slowly from her high. When she eventually came too Effy managed to turn to her side and face Harry with a smirk that mirrored his own; only exciting him. Effy licked the lobe of Harry’s ear seductively, taking it into her mouth and lightly bighting it. As she let go a whisper escaped her mouth, stimulating Harry more than he thought was bound by probabilities.   
“Your turn.”

Effy effortlessly rolled on top on Harry, siting on his crotch, which was still covered by his tight black jeans and briefs that peaked above. Effy ground down upon Harry’s now achingly hard erection, causing him to whimper. Harry raised his hands to Effy’s breast, holding them firmly before massaging them and moving his hands behind her back to unclasp and remove her bra, dropping it to the floor. As Harry went to take hold of Effy’s breast once again, she gently pushed his hands away, winking at him, and grinding her self onto him once more before moving down his body at a slow and steady place. Without even a fumble, Effy removed Harry’s skin-tight jeans effortlessly, his briefs following briskly behind. 

As Effy’s face came before Harry’s painfully hard cock she looked up to him once more, with her now notorious cheeky grin, before looking back and licking along the length of his lengthy shaft. Harry gasped for air and hurriedly moved his hands from his sides to the back of Effy’s head, holding back her long, delicate waves, allowing him to watch her tasks intently. Effy effortlessly took hold of Harry’s cock and placed it in her mouth, almost instantaneously deep throating him. Harry’s grunts became quite constant and excessive, the pleasure fueling his desire to cum, causing him to push Effy’s head down further and further around him. With a hit to the back of her throat, Effy gaged. Harry quickly moved his hands to the side of her head, pulling her from him and up to his chest before forcefully flipping her to her back, positioning himself at her entrance and thrusting in with force and determination. Effy cried out in pain and pleasure, and after a few necessary minutes, allowing Effy to adjust to Harrys size, he began to thrust vigorously, sending them both toward their peak in record time.

With a chorus of grunts and screams escaping from the two the crashed swiftly over the edge, into an oasis-like state. Harry fell lazily to Effy’s side, draping one arm around her and panting as she did the same, both trying to regain their breath. With a giggle Effy began to speak in short puffs of breath.  
“And I went out with you tonight with a clear line of going home and not with you either”   
Harry chuckled at the simplicity and evident truth behind her words, amusing him with the fact he had the same intentions she did, neither of them following suit. 

“Normally I don’t ever see girls I’ve slept with, a second time…” Harry chocked out slowly in his softest tone causing Effy to turn to him with the raise of an eyebrow, urging him to finish his thought. “But I can change” He laughed. Effy smiled smoothly excited by the possibility of a second encounter with her now best lover.   
“I defiantly think we should give this” Effy started, pointing to both Harry and her in a continuous flowing movement of her finger “Time”   
“So much time” Harry agreed


End file.
